The present disclosure generally relates to computer-based techniques for pairing head-mounted electronic devices. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a computer-based technique for securely pairing head-mounted electronic devices based on sensory information associated with an object located in an environment of at least one of the head-mounted electronic devices.
Because of their small size and computing capabilities, portable electronic devices are becoming increasingly popular. Recently, engineers have suggested continuing this trend by incorporating the capabilities of a portable electronic device (such as a cellular telephone) in a head-mounted electronic device. This head-mounted electronic device may include a heads-up display to seamlessly provide information about the environment around the head-mounted electronic device, and an imaging sensor to acquire information about the environment. In addition, the head-mounted electronic device may be capable of communicating with other electronic devices, such as other head-mounted electronic devices. For example, the head-mounted electronic device may be capable of exchanging information with another head-mounted electronic device through wireless communication when two individuals are proximate to each other.
It can be difficult to establish a secure peer-to-peer pairing of head-mounted electronic devices, especially in a crowded environment in which there may be multiple head-mounted electronic devices. In particular, because the head-mounted electronic device is hands free, it may be difficult for a user to manually provide information necessary to identify the peer electronic device. However, verbally providing the authentication information may create a security risk because this information may be overhead by a third party and subsequently used for a replay attack or otherwise interfered with by the third party. In the absence of user-provided authentication information, there is a need for a pairing process so that users of head-mounted electronic devices can establish secure peer-to-peer connections.